Hermione's Bloody Business
by idccio
Summary: If every girl had a friend like Harry during their period, the world would be a much better place. Harmony/HHr (kinda. not very romantic though)


**I literally dont know what this is. This is the weirdest thing i ever wrote, but i actually wondered if Harry and Ron ever knew anything about periods, and then i proceeded to wonder how itd be to get your period in hogwarts.. so heres the result... lol? please leave me reviews!**

* * *

"You've become a woman now, sweetheart." her mother had written her when Hermione Granger got her first period at the beginning of her third year at Hogwarts.

She had barely felt like a teen.

It was a small comfort her mother had tried to bring her; and from that moment on, every month at the beginning of her period, Hermione understood what it meant to be a woman: Days of pretending to be alright, and going about your usual business, all the while feeling like your uterus is being squeezed repeatedly by Voldemort himself. Numb legs that have nothing to do with the amount of heavy books you're carrying and the worst part of it; back pain.

All in all, it was a great annoyance.

Hermione was not usually one to snarl and shout at people easily, however when she got her period, she felt like murdering at least one person.

Harry and Ron proved to be very clueless. It took them two years to figure out that there was a reason behind her moody days.

And if it were up to Hermione, she'd have prefered to keep them in the dark.

They found out about it, just like they found out about everything else in their lives. By listening in either as an accident, or on purpose.

Parvati and Lavender decided the Common Room was the best place to talk about their periods.

"Don't worry, Parvati, its probably normal that you don't have cramps. I mean, everyone's different.. I think you're just really lucky. Look at Hermione, she just got her monthlies, and she has to lay down because it's so painful! She can't even _read!"_

Parvati gasped dramatically.

"That poor girl..." she said, looking over to the curly haired girl curled up on the sofa in the Common Room.

"Thanks for announcing it to the entire Common Room, Lavender." Hermione huffed, annoyed.

"The Common Room is empty, Hermione...-except for Harry and Ron." she added sheepishly.

Hermione muttered under her breath, and looked up. Indeed, there they were, playing Wizarding Chess across the room, though their attention was completely on the three girls. Ron's hand was hovering in the air above one of the pieces. Their faces had an expression of barely concealed horror.

Parvati let out an embarrassed giggle, half covering her mouth with her hands. Lavender grimaced before getting up.

Patting her shoulder, she whispered, "Sorry, Hermione.", before fleeing the awkwardness she had created, followed by Parvati.

Hermione attempted to ignore the fact that her boys now knew all about her bloody business.

The boys however stopped pretending they were playing and came over. Ron sat in the armchair next to her sofa and Harry sat on the floor with his back leaning on the sofa.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked tentatively, while Ron pretended to closely inspect a loose thread on his jumper, his ears as red as ever.

"I'm fine." Hermione grumbled into the pillow. Ron seemed to take this as his signal.

"I think I'll go flying for a bit, I should improve my..." he continued mumbling and made his way to the portrait.

"If you need anything.." Harry started asking, always the sensible one, however awkward it was. It was clear that he wasn't sure how to act. But Hermione jumped at the opportunity. Her back was especially bad that day and it had been killing her.

"Ugh, yes, I thought you'd never ask. Can you _please_ rub my lower back for a bit? It hurts so bad."

Before he even had the chance to answer, Hermione had jumped up from the sofa and sat down on the floor in front of him. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he opened his legs a bit further, allowing her to move backwards until she was planted in between his legs, with her back to him. Gingerly, he placed his hands on her hips, so that his thumbs were pressing into her lower back.

Hugging, holding hands, and the occasional kiss on the cheek had over time become perfectly normal and to be expected from Hermione. She was a very warm person who liked to show affection to the people closest to her, and Harry had gotten used to the physical contact, and usually enjoyed it.

The position he found himself in at the moment was unusual. Had it been any other girl, Harry would have probably flushed with embarrassement and shied away. But it was only Hermione.

Cautiously, he started pressing his thumbs into her back, and circling them.

He had just started when the door opened and quite a few Gryffindors strolled in, some casting questioning glances to them, others ignoring them completely. Harry's hands loosened on her hips, but before he did so he heard Hermione's voice.

"Can you press a bit harder, please?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled by her knees. _No wonder she can't feel anything_ , Harry thought to himself, _that jumper is huge_. He pulled the hem up a bit and tucked his hands in, so that they were touching her skin directly. She didn't jump at the feeling, but rather pressed closer.

Neither of them paid any mind to their actions and Harry began circling his thumbs again. Hermione whimpered as his massage released some of the pressure on her lower back. The sound made Harry jump. He stopped, thinking he had squeezed too hard.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, sounding worried. Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing from side to side.

"Feels good." she mumbled, sounding very much as though she was falling asleep. He continued for several more minutes until he noticed that her breathing had slowed down. He stopped massaging and whispered her name. Hermione stirred.

"You should go to bed, Hermione." he murmured. She sighed and turned around, rubbing her eye.

"Thanks, Harry. I owe you." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime.." he answered, but she was already on her way up the stairs to her dormitory.

Across the room Katie Bell sighed. "I wish _my_ boyfriend gave me massages.."

* * *

 **I had another idea with Hermione on her period where she has like a blood stain (its happened to the best of us lets be real..) but i felt like itd be weird if i wrote not one but two one shots about periods hahah let me know if you'd want it though xx**


End file.
